Reality of thy Love
by emeraldoni
Summary: Love is hard to retain when the object of affection is out of sight... for years. Somehow, though, Sakura manages to hold on, clutching a thread of dreams and fantasy, until he finally returns, and reality kicks in...LEMON WARNING...SasukexSakura...'Narut


**Reality of thy Love**

**By: emeraldoni**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the idea/plot of this fic, which was inspire by the Raconteurs (song 'Steady as she Goes', which by the way I think would go great with a Naruto AMV. So it you happen to make one or know of one, please tell me so I can go see it) and an over-ripe artichoke with mayonnaise. _

**Edited 10/26/06**

When Sasuke came back, Sakura didn't know what to do.

She had always dreamed of and imagined his return, but somehow, in a deep recess of her heart, she never believed the last Uchiha would come back. And he was the last Uchiha, at least now he was.

Sakura tried to imagine what had happened to him through the years of his absence, but it was almost beyond her comprehension. Oh, she knew what pain was, all right, but to be so consumed by the desire, the _need to_ do something… it was something she had yet to feel.

In fact, the most the young woman had ever felt was love for her friends, her companions. And anger, she felt much of that as well, just not the same type as Sasuke. Sasuke's anger was a burning rage that consumed every corner of his body. Sasuke's anger was one that made his heart bleed.

Sakura was drowsing on her couch musing about nothing when Naruto burst through her door. With a huge grin on his face and that almost ignorant expression he had rushed over to her.

"Sakura! Wake up, Sakura! Guess what! Sasuke's back!"

The pink-haired kunoichi sat up from where she lay, a light smile on her features. This was her dream, her fantasies coming to life. Finally, he was home.

Her smile faded though, and Sakura turned her attention to Naruto who was flexing his biceps and spouting obscenities about 'kicking the ass's ass.'

"When did he get back?"

Somehow, Sakura's rising joy plummeted when reality hit her in the face. Sasuke was probably completely different, not that he loved her in the first place. To him she was just a stupid little girl with an annoying little crush. What did she think would happen? Yeah, in her deepest of wishes she would picture an embrace and a kiss, then maybe a golden ring of an everlasting bond. But then she thought of who this was on the receiving end of her affections.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger; his love was far from her grasp. The pensive young man was not a shinobi that would care for the likes of her, at least not the real her. Even Ino had been shocked when she performed her name-sake jutsu.

"_How can you have two souls!?"_

Those words had haunted Sakura with perfect clarity. It wasn't like Naruto, who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. At least Naruto was not afraid, nor ashamed, of what he was. Sakura was proud of him, annoying as he could be.

Unfortunately, Sakura did not have the confidence to be open about her contrasting personality. Though she loved her Inner self, sometimes she felt as though it was a curse. Wouldn't Sasuke be even more disgusted when he learned of her dual personalities? Sakura had always tried to hide it, but some things you can't just keep under wraps forever. Being around someone for much of ones time guaranteed that you learn something of them.

Maybe that was why Sasuke had left. There was no reason for him to stay, especially not for her. Oh, he had his friends, but it seemed as though his lust for revenge was greater than that.

When Sasuke had knocked her out, leaving her on that bench, she had been devastated. At first, she could hardly believe that her teammate would leave them in search of power. She thought confessing her love would be enough, making him realize that the people around him cared for him more than he imagined, but it hadn't.

She had gotten over it, sort of. This just led her back to her disruptive imagination which longed for some comfort from the stoic shinobi who had left her. She always dreamed, never actually believing reality would hit her right between the eyes.

"He got here this morning! C'mon, let's go see him!"

Sakura blinked as she was pulled out of her reverie by Naruto's spastic voice. He had latched onto her wrist, trying to pull her off the lumpy couch and over to the door.

"Where is he now?" She asked, resisting enough to stay seated on the comforting cushions.

"With the Hokage. She's interrogating him." Naruto gave another tug, "C'mon, Sakura! Let's go!"

Sakura retrieved her wrist from the excited Naruto, and gave him an indulgent smile.

"I don't think I will, Naruto. I'll just stay here. Maybe I'll finish my nap."

The blond stilled, his azure eyes turning towards her in shock.

"But, Sakura…"

She smiled, then pushed him in the direction of her doorway. Her apartment being as small as it was, there was not much distance to cross for him to get there. Sakura's living space really only consisted of a living room—a small kitchenette in the corner—a hallway—which led to her bedroom and a bathroom—though her room also held another bathroom. Other people liked to say the place was tiny, Sakura liked to call it quant.

"You go on ahead," The young medic Nin gave a small laugh, "Report to me how he's doing later on."

"Sakura…"

"Go on. Get out. Do you really want to stand around here? You better get to him before the others do. I'm sure Ino will try to be the first, Lee close behind… You don't want to be beat by Lee, do you?"

Naruto sighed, "Okay… See ya, Sakura."

Sakura shoed him out, "If you don't cause too much trouble, maybe I'll make some ramen for you."

Naruto brightened up, "Really?"

"No, but I could give you something to hope for. Anyway, don't you have Hinata to make you ramen?"

Naruto grumbled something about having to eat 'healthy' around his girlfriend. Shutting the door behind the loud mouthed young man, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few moments, she went to rest on the couch, falling into her dreams once more.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the gathering in front of him. It seemed his hope for a quiet return had been thrown out the window, promptly to be throttled by the nosy passerby. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his old companions but… Okay, he didn't want to see them. At all.

They were there though, crowding around him, some excited, most of them mumbling in annoyance at being pulled along. Well, it had been a long time, and now he was back, their curiosity was understandable. The faint thread of thought flowed through his mind.

'_I'm home.'_

He was a little startled by this thought. He had never though of this place as his home. He had though much on it, but never in that way. The leaf village had just been the place he was raised and trained, nothing more. Apparently he had more attachment to the place than he had realized, hence the reason he came back.

Sasuke was still unsure as to why he came back. Logically, well, he found it to be illogical. Why go back to a place that would persecute you?

Sasuke vaguely wondered if a bit of Naruto had rubbed off on him… the stupid part.

Actually, the new Hokage (though a few years in the position now) had taken leniency on him considering he had come back on his own free will. And not only that, but he had dispatched the world of some very prominent criminals. Of course, he hadn't done that for the village, but for himself.

Sasuke quickly turned away from these thoughts, for he did not like to think of his now dead brother, and back to the repercussions Tsunade had set upon him.

They were really nothing. The odd lady (how she had become Hokage, Sasuke had no idea. Then he reminded himself of her strength) had just put him under surveillance. There was no time, or torture, not even the least bit of community service. Even Naruto had done community service (and by now, he had probably seen the wrong side of those jail bars as well, knowing how much trouble he got into).

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at the girl—Ino, her recalled—and inclined his head in greeting. The last Uchiha was a little disappointed that the first person to really greet him here was someone he barely knew.

Over the heads of his once-fellow-students Sasuke caught site of Kakashi leaning against a tree. The perverted shinobi allowed a small smile, barely showing through his mask, and nodded in greeting. Sasuke did the same, just without the tilting of the lips.

"Sasuke! You bastard!"

Sasuke turned just in time to avoid being punched by a certain loud mouthed shinobi.

"Naruto. Still as annoying as ever, I see."

"Shut up! At least I can beat your ass! Believe it!"

Sasuke could barely contain himself. He couldn't believe that Naruto still used that same phrase. He wondered that no one had yet to kill him, but chalked it off as pity from fellow shinobi.

Naruto moved on, arms crossed, a proud smirk on his face, "Hey, Sasuke! What does it feel like to be a genin still! It's so hard to remember, seeing as how I'm a jounin and all."

Maybe officially Sasuke was still a genin, but his strength had far surpassed that of a jounin by now. Naruto knew this, but it was too much fun to bait the moody young man, even if he had been gone for a few years.

"Whatever, Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes roamed the clearing. It was so odd to have Team 7 back together again. In fact, it felt almost unreal.

Wait…

"Where is Sakura?"

Naruto quieted down and began to bight his lip, scratching the back of his head. Sasuke identified this as his Naruto's pose for when he was uncomfortable, or maybe nervous.

"Uhm…well, she was tired. She just got back from a mission you know. So I guess she decided to stay home and sleep."

Sasuke ignored the squeezing of his chest, trying to wave it away as fatigue, or something.

'_Why isn't she here?'_

He was sure she would be here. This was Sakura they were talking about, right? She had said she loved him; she had always acted like it, so why didn't she come?

'_Maybe she's changed.'_

No. It hadn't been that long. If it was the Sakura he knew, she could wait forever. He had thought for sure that she would come and greet him. He didn't like to admit it, but he had been looking forward to it, just a little.

Doubt crept into Sasuke's mind, burrowing into his thoughts, as small as a wisp, but strong enough to grow.

Maybe she didn't really love him after all.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she gathered herself to leave the small apartment. All week she had been trying to avoid going into the outside world. The town was raging over the news; 'Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke!' was all she heard.

Unfortunately, her food supplies had finally run out, and Sakura decided that take out every night wasn't the best way to go… And she was really getting tired of restaurants. She decided her life's goal would be to give the leaf village a larger variety of places to eat out (or deliver).

Grumbling over her rumbling belly, Sakura scurried down the street in a hunched over fashion. It was cold and it felt as though her clothes—covering her completely—were little more than scraps of paper. It was the bighting wind that really drove Sakura down the street in the search for a small market or grocery store.

Rubbing her hands together and blowing into them didn't seem to help, so finding the first little building was an expected treat. The small shop that Sakura entered was run down and definitely past its prime. Behind a deteriorating counter to her left, Sakura spied an older man who looked as old, if not older than the room she now stood in.

Smiling at him, Sakura walked into the place, grabbing a basket to fill with the necessary items. She milled through the aisles at a slow pace, reluctant to leave the heated area, while her eyes roved the dingy shelves.

By the time she reached the section with produce, Sakura was walking with no mind. Basically, she was day dreaming.

"Sakura." The Kunoichi's head shot up, startled, as she looked at the figure in front of her.

"Sasuke…" She breathed. With a burst of energy Sakura ran up to the dark man and wrapped her arms around him. Her basket banged against his back, but he ignored it as he stared down at the pink mop of hair under his chin.

Sakura was ecstatic. It felt almost as though maybe her dreams weren't out of her reach. Then she came back to herself, back to reality, and pulled away. A blush spread across Sakura's cheeks as she studied the man before her.

Sasuke, though the same, had changed a lot. Where he was once a boy, he was now a young man. His form was taller, lithe, with a V shaped frame. With his baggy clothes though, Sasuke looked thin. He wore a black shirt, sleeves reaching to his wrists, and the collar which hung loosely around his chin. The pants were black as well, swooshing around his ankles in a relaxed fashion.

"It's been so long…" Sakura whispered, not trusting her voice, or herself at all, for that matter.

Sasuke nodded, "You didn't come to see me."

Sakura stared at the dirty floor; she had no excuse, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded, then a slight smile adorned his lips, "It's good to see you."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke had not expected to see her in the little back-alley store that had ran out of years. He had not expected to see anybody.

But there she was, her petite but muscular form hidden in a large, men's-sized jacket and a skirt with slits up the side. Tight pants could be seen wrapped around her legs.

She was so cute, in his eyes. She had changed so much, the way she had filled out to become a young woman… it made him feel things he didn't want to admit to, but she was still the same old Sakura.

Her green eyes alit with a sparkle, and her pink hair was drawn back in a half a ponytail.

Sasuke had not expected her to throw herself on him. If anything, he thought she would scorn him, though he should have known better. It felt so nice, the feeling of her small body pressed against his, even with the basket jabbing into his back. Sasuke, in a rare urge of perversion, cursed the protective clothing they both adorned.

He was just about to wrap his arms around her as well, when she pulled away. Sakura blushed prettily, but Sasuke noticed a sad glint to her eye.

He did not really want to know why it was there, because he somehow knew that he was the cause.

"It's good to see you." He muttered, and it really was. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he missed her until he found her again. He had always thought of his friends when he was away, but never like this. It was good to be back.

Sakura smiled softly, "I'm glad your back. I really missed you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't show. He didn't even acknowledge it.

"I see you are shopping," he said, indicating the basket hanging forgotten in her hands, "I didn't think you would shop in a place like this."

"Same goes to you. And it was too cold to go any farther. I guess its okay as long as I get what I need."

"Hm."

Sakura grinned, "Hey, want to do the rest of our shopping together? We could keep each other company."

Sasuke actually really liked the idea, but he just shrugged his shoulders instead.

Sakura took this as a 'yes' and hooked her arm through his, "Okay, so what do you have to get?"

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura shivered as they stepped out of the store. It seemed as though—if possible—it had gotten even colder with the time they spent together. Sakura had actually had fun, and found that even she could get Sasuke to smile a little. He had, and every time Sakura's chest had leapt.

The hard-gray sky looked down upon the duo with a cold serenity, and, bags in hand, Sakura wrapped her arms around her self.

"It is way to cold. I hate it when it's like this."

Sasuke nodded, "winter is almost over though."

"Well, I'm thinking in the now," her teeth were trembling as another burst of freezing wind flew into their faces, "and I really need some warmth."

Sakura sighed, "I live only right around the corner, do you want to come over and warm up?"

Sasuke looked down at her with unreadable eyes, though Sakura swore she saw something in them. He nodded slightly, and Sakura offered a wavering laugh, "Good, let's hurry before it's too cold."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke's shoulders relaxed as he stepped into the warmth of Sakura's little apartment. In front of him, the young woman dropped her bags on the floor, while shaking off her coat.

"Make your self at home," She called out behind her, "I'll make us some tea."

Sasuke followed suit, dropping his bags to the floor and following her in.

He found her in a little kitchenette off to the right. Sakura gestured to a ragged looking couch as she bustled around the small space.

Sasuke sat, his eyes never leaving the young kunoichi as she prepared something warm to drink. The window behind him rattled with the steadily growing rage of the wind, but he paid no heed.

There was something mesmerizing about the woman, and Sasuke felt utterly relaxed around her. After a few moments Sakura paced over to him, two mugs in hand.

"It's only green tea, but it will warm you up."

She was right. Sasuke sipped slowly, eyes drinking in the figure of Sakura in front of him, sitting in a cushioned chair. Her hands were slightly purple from the temperature, and Sasuke felt this odd urge to grab them and rub until they were the right temperature again. He shoved this disconcerting sensation away, concentrating as her voice began to fill the air.

"You know, I waited for you a long time."

Sasuke blinked. This was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I cried when you left. It really hurt."

Sasuke looked at the ground, "Sakura…"

She went on, ignoring him, "It's okay though. I realized something." She took in a shuddering breath, and Sasuke was horrified to see her eyes tearing up. This was not something he wanted to witness, "You will never be mine. I may dream about, little fantasies and such, but reality is much different. I've probably been a burden to you all these years." She sniffled, "You and Naruto were always much stronger than me. I always felt I was holding you guys down."

Sasuke was frozen in his spot. He had been in every kind of danger, every type of situation, but this was out of his range. Nothing had prepared him for this. Oh, he could handle killing his brother, but a crying girl?... Nope.

"I just wanted to say: I'm sorry. I know I am not the kind of girl for you. You should have one who is smarter, and much stronger, than me. When you find her… I promise not to get in the way."

Sakura covered her eyes as silence fell. Trying to hide her tears, her weakness, from the man she loved.

Sasuke, paralyzed for a moment, moved over to her. His mug was left on the floor, forgotten, as he kneeled in front of the sobbing girl. Her eyes revealed shock when she felt his hand come caress her cheek.

"Stop crying." He commanded, but gently, in a soft voice.

"I will not be finding another…woman, Sakura. I have…" Oh geeze, this was way too hard, "…everything I need already."

Sakura's shining green eyes stared at him hopefully, and though he didn't smile, his face was soft. Slowly he leaned down, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She gasped, and at the exact moment dropped her near full cup of tea.

"Oh… shit!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her profanity, but said nothing.

Sakura pushed passed him, searching for a cloth to clean up the slowly darkening stain on the floor. She was muttering to her self as she rustled around in the cupboards, at the same time slamming drawers.

When she finally came over with the towel, Sasuke took it from her.

"Go to bed. I'll clean this up."

"But—"

Sasuke shook his head, pushing her gently in the direction which he assumed to be her bedroom.

"Sasuke…"

"Go."

She relented as he slung her over his shoulder and paced quickly in the small room with a double bed. Laying her down softly, her eyes watched him as he pulled the blankets over her body, still fully dressed.

"You do know that I have to get changed and brush my teeth still, don't you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura grinned, "I'll do it quickly, I promise." Sasuke left the room as she scooted out of bed.

Rubbing the floor to finish off the stain (which was being stubborn and would not give up this fight) Sasuke's mind was embroiled with what he had done earlier.

He had _kissed _Sakura.

Sakura, the girl who was once a classmate.

Sakura, the girl who he had fought with, together.

Sakura, the girl that had loved him, though he had left her.

Sakura, the girl that he would do anything in the world for.

Sasuke shook his head, eyes glaring at the stain on the floor as he renewed his attack upon it. He didn't want to think of that, he didn't want to think of that at all.

But then the feeling of her lips against his sifted through his mind and it started all over again.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura yawned as she groggily walked into the living room, hair askew around her. The sight on the couch though enough to wake her all that way up though.

Sasuke lay on his stomach, snuggled into the lumpy cushions as though they were the most comfortable bed in the world. His mouth was open slightly, while one arm hung over the edge of the couch. His hand still lightly grasped the damp rag he had cleaned with the night before. Sakura tried not to laugh at the image that filled her head.

She had walked out for a moment, intent upon saying goodnight to the uptight shinobi, but had instead caught him scrubbing furiously at the spilled tea, so immersed in his task he hadn't even seen her. She had just smiled and walked back to her room.

Sakura let loose the same smile as the night before, walking over to the sleeping man, quiet so as to not wake him. He must have been really tired, she thought, to have fallen asleep in her home.

Her small hands reached out, tucking a piece loose hair behind Sasuke's ear. He had let it grow a bit in his time away, leaving it to be much more unruly than before. Making sure he was sound asleep, Sakura pressed a light kiss to his forehead, then went to make sure breakfast was ready when he woke up.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke sighed as he stared into the mirror in front of him. This just wasn't right. He should not have let her coerce him into something this ridiculous. It must have been the meal, and maybe the slight trembling of her lips when he had said no the first time.

But…

Goddamit!

He was Sasuke Uchiha! He was strong and brought down any opponent. He took his revenge, and he killed the threat to everything he knew. He was an amazing shinobi.

So, why couldn't he stand up to just one girl?

He used to be able to say no to her… but then again, she had never asked anything of him quite like this. While normally she was trying to help him, it was something that would always get in his way, and he could stand up to her.

This was different, and somehow, with the way she had looked at him, saying 'no' was impossible.

Sasuke took another glance at the mirror, growling at his complexion. Ridiculous, there was no way he would be caught dead wearing a thing like this.

The Uchiha ripped the yukata from his body, smashing it to the floor as he searched for his normal attire.

Screw the festival. He was going, wasn't that good enough?

Sasuke hoped it was. He hurried as he locked the door behind him, pacing into the warm night air.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as she waited for her companion to meet her. They had said at dusk at the north entrance of the festival, but Sakura had showed up a bit earlier than planned.

Looking around, she caught sight of an empty bench, and she buried to claim it before anyone else could steal it away.

Sakura loved festivals, she really did, but she hated wearing the yukata. She was already regretting wearing the damn thing, unused to the heavy amount of cloth seemingly tying her down. How women could wear clothes like these everyday was beyond her.

Sakura glanced down the street, the crowded stalls causing an odd rumble from the distance. It was beautiful, the way the lamps were strung up, outlining pathways from booth to booth, stretching down the street and a honey-yellow glow.

The finely dressed kunoichi sighed as she let her head thump against the back of the bench, closing her eyes against the whirlwind of movement just a few meters away from her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. This would be the first time her and Sasuke would go out together in such a public place. Its not that she cared what people thought, but she was worried there might be fighting, especially if they ran into Naruto.

He had Hinata, but he could still be very possessive, like a brother, she guessed.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto had yet to find out that she and Sasuke had been meeting secretly, Naruto being the nosey person he is.

Oh well.

All thoughts of worry fled from Sakura's mind as she felt a familiar chakra settle down next to her on the bench. Slowly she lifted her head up, opening her eyes and smiling at the stoic man next to her.

"Sasuke…"

He offered a small smile, though Sakura could tell at the tense set of his shoulders that he was not looking forward to the night. She grabbed his hand as his eyes wandered over to the crowded stalls.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to."

Sasuke pulled his attention back to the girl clutching his hand as she looked with concern into his eyes.

"No, we'll go."

Sakura smiled, "Okay, then let's go."

Sakura was truly content as they walked down the streets, passing booths, arm in arm. The shinobi next to her drew attention, not only for his black-on-black outfit, but for his intense posture and looks as well.

Sakura sighed. Sasuke was always one edge when out like this.

"Loosen up!" Sakura laughed, brushing a strand of hair from his face, "It's not that bad."

Sasuke scowled, but his shoulders dropped slightly.

Unfortunately, an unruly voice calling out to them made him stiffen up again. The kunoichi released another sigh at the upcoming confrontation she was hoping to avoid.

"Sakura!" Naruto waved, Hinata smiling shyly close behind him.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto pushed passed some people without even apologizing, leaving Hinata to clean up his mess, "Naruto…"

The blond-headed jounin grinned as he appeared in front of them, "Hey! What are you doing here? You didn't say you were coming."

"You don't need to know everything, Naruto." Naruto glared at the indifferent voice that spoke next to Sakura.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Why the hell are you here anyway?!"

Sakura had had enough, "Be quiet, Naruto! Me and Sasuke were on a date, you know. At least you so rudely interrupted!"

Naruto eyes widened, "D-d-date?"

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sasuke felt like slapping himself in the forehead after Sakura's not-so-quiet proclamation. One of these days he would have to teach her self control in the art of speaking. She really needed to learn how to get rid of annoyances such as these, instead of making it worse.

"Try not to swallow flies, Naruto. They might fill your hollow head." Said Sasuke, using his wonderful skills in the 'Art of speaking and getting rid of annoyances.'

Naruto's mouth snapped shut, a glower on his face, "Bastard! You just think you're so great! Well, you're not!"

Sasuke actually did roll his eyes on that one, "Don't hurt yourself, dimwit."

Naruto snarled, bringing a hand up to punch Sasuke. Sasuke just side-stepped the attack, smirking slightly.

"You've gotten messy, Naruto. What happened to the amazing jounin?"

Naruto snarled again, taking another lunge at the man provoking him. Sasuke blocked him, taking another step to the side. He was about to insult the irritable Kyuubi ridden boy when sharp nails pierced his arm.

"You morons!"

Both boys stared down at the small woman glaring fiercely up at them. Her green eyes snapped in anger, and she took a hold of Naruto too, who cringed away with fear.

"What is wrong with you!? Is there a moment in your lives that you can actually stop fighting!? Kami! I thought with age came maturity, but apparently not!"

Sakura turned towards Naruto, "You! Who do you think you are? Just barging onto our date like that, and leaving Hinata to deal with your mess! You're an idiot!"

Hinata, who had just walked up to them, turned back around and retreated back a few steps. Sakura then turned her attention to Sasuke.

The shinobi had been smirking at the tongue lashing Naruto was getting, and relishing the fact that the annoyance was looking like a beaten dog. That smugness soon disappeared when Sakura opened her mouth to scream at him,

"And you! What is wrong with you!? This is our first public date! Why do you have to go and mess it up!? You know you're provoking him on purpose. Be the better person! Walk away, goddammit!"

Sasuke blinked as Sakura's eyes filled with water. With a quick sob she turned tail and ran.

Silence.

The stuttering of Hinata broke the shock the boys seemed to have fallen into, "Um, S-Sasuke-san? M-maybe you should go after her."

Sasuke nodded, taking long strides in the direction Sakura had run off in, casting a quick glare at Naruto.

The last thing he heard of them was Hinata, in her timid voice, scolding Naruto, who was trying to slink away.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

Sakura punched into the wall of her apartment, cursing at the stupidity of men. Then she cursed the stupidity of her self as she stared at the large gaping whole that was quite obvious it the middle of her living room.

Slumping down on to the couch Sakura placed her head in her hands. The night had been completely ruined. Not only did Naruto and Sasuke have to go make a scene, but she had to do the same thing.

Sakura could barely believe that she had let her temper get the better of herself like that. Though 'Inner Sakura' was free in her mind, she never let it get control of her. At least, until the festival.

And that had been there first public date too. They had gone over to each others places, eating, talking (though that was a little one sided) but had yet to go out.

(This also brought to mind the fact that Sasuke had yet to kiss her again. In the back of her mind, through the haze of happiness, Sakura began to worry that maybe Sasuke was regretting his decision and thinking of her as a mistake.)

Sakura ripped the yukata off her body, throwing it across the room, as she sat back down in only her undergarments. Her shoulders shook as she hunched over.

She felt like such an idiot!

Sakura was so preoccupied with her misery that she failed to notice the looming shadow creeping through the window, nor that the shadow was sliding its way towards her.

Sakura gasped as she felt a warm hand upon her bare shoulder.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at her with concern, the type of expression that, if you did not know him well, would be unable to discern. Sakura looked away, reaching up to grasp his callused hand with her own nimble fingers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I shouldn't have yelled at you guys. I'm just being stupid…really stupid."

Sasuke sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "You're not stupid."

"Yes, I am! I forced you to go on a date with me! When you didn't even want to go. I made a big scene in front of everybody! And I'm forcing you to stay with me!"

Between sobs, Sasuke made out what the jumbled set of words meant. He was actually stunned. Did she really think that? Okay, maybe the first two parts were a little true, but the last part…

"Don't say that, Sakura!" Sasuke growled lowly, fiercely, "Don't even _think _that! If I didn't want to be around you I wouldn't be here. You cannot _force _me into anything. I am with you because I want to be."

Sakura was looking up at him now, silent, as the tears slowed, almost stopping. Her voice sounded almost like a child, hoarse from crying, like a rainbow after a storm.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, and his lips twitched when a wondrous smile appeared across Sakura's face. She snaked her arms around his waist, still staring into his eyes that were like a tunnel with no end.

Why did Sakura find this so familiar?

Oh yes… that's why.

Sasuke leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. Slowly their bodies became entangled in one another, Sasuke running his hands down Sakura's back, and Sakura's hands knotting themselves into his hair.

Running his lips across hers was more like bliss than anything he had ever felt. Her lips were soft, and though a little dry, they made him feel as though he was on top of the world.

She gasped slightly as his mouth left hers, trailing his passion down her neck, onto her collar bone. With each kiss Sakura dug her nails deeper into the black folds of Sasuke's shirt.

With a nervous desire, a _need, _Sakura lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up to feel the smooth skin underneath. It was only fair, seeing as how she was half naked already anyway. The feel of his muscles rippling over his back sent Sakura into a drive of wonder that she could barely contain.

"Sasuke…" She moaned as his fingers began to fumble with the binding over her chest.

Sasuke pulled away, much to the Kunoichi's disappointment.

"I will stop, if you want me to."

Sakura gazed up at him, then pulled herself up against his lips, "No…"

They shared another tender kiss, and Sakura grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her bedroom.

The couple barely reached the doorway before Sasuke had encircled her in his arms again, sucking on the back of her neck. Stumbling over to the bed, they fell together, Sasuke pulling his shirt over his head while trying to keep his lips on the girl in front of him.

Sakura wrapped her arms around home once his shirt was thrown across the room. Sasuke was hunched over her, his hands on her hips as she kneaded her fingers into his spine. Sasuke shivered in delight at the fell of her against him.

He had never thought he could feel this way. He had never even _imagined_. For all his life Sasuke had been consumed with the lust for blood, revenge, nothing else. Now, with all that gone, he had something else to live his life for. The word could not express his emotion for the small figure below him, but that was what he felt.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura moaned again. His hands had cleverly unbound her chest, leaving her bare, except for the underwear he was currently attempting to slip off.

"No fair…" She whispered, and she began to untie the knot of his pants with trembling fingers. She giggled nervously as his finder brushed over the skin of her stomach, and his lips whispered against her throat.

"Sakura…"

He suddenly pulled away from her, leaving her gasping in shock, cold from the loss of his body heat. Quickly, to make the time apart faster, they slipped out of their clothes, letting the pieces of cloth slide to the floor.

For a moment, Sasuke stared, his eyes running from the tips of toes, all the way up her body as he studied her. Sakura blushed at the look of perusal on Sasuke, as she stared unabashedly back.

Then, when it became too much, they came together again. His knee slipped in-between her legs as they became so immersed in one another that not even the fall of the heavens could tear them apart.

Sakura felt Sasuke's pulsing heat against her leg, and the throbbing in the center of her self. The feel of their chakre centered on one another, and, eyes locked, Sasuke slowly slid into her.

Sakura whined, chest heaving, as she gripped onto the man on top of her. The pain was sudden and harsh, but he was slow and gentle. Keeping her distracted, he slipped kisses as light as a spring breeze upon her brow, and they became perfectly still.

Slowly the sharpness faded from below, and Sakura began to feel something else. Smiling at the man now inside of her, she pushed her body against his, pulling him further inside of her.

Taking this as her signal to go, he began to rock back and forth. The friction between them caused them to shout out with pleasure and wonder at the feeling their bodies were taking in one another. Sparks of energy cackled about them, their chakre feeding off of their emotion and demanding an outlet in the little flames of electricity and tangible power. The dark room was lit with flashing lines, like violet lightning, and the steadily rising moans of the coupling.

Sakura dug her fingernails into his skin when she felt the release. The intensity had slowly been heightened with each thrust, and the world stopped. His eyes held her, and all was silent, the glow of their chakre surrounding them.

Then, like a wave, Sasuke pushed into her once more, crashing his lips down upon hers at the same moment, with a ravaging kiss. She cried out against him, calling his name. The feeling of being completely aware, and yet utterly absorbed in him, just him, ran through her body.

The room was silent as slowly, so very slowly, Sasuke withdrew himself from her. Their gasping breath was the only sound accompanied by the whisper of the breeze, and the wind chimes outside her window.

Sakura felt heated arms wrap around her waist in a comforting matter, and she followed suit, pulling Sasuke against her.

With fatigue, the need to rest, Sakura began to talk, "You are everything to me, Sasuke. I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. You are my everything… and I love you."

He was silent for a moment, and Sakura began to bite her lip. The nervous gesture stopped when she felt chaste lips against hers.

"I love you as well, Sakura."

And with that, they fell asleep.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

"I cannot believe your getting married, Naruto. There is something wrong with this."

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head, laughing, "Yeah, I know! Who thought I would marry before you two!"

Sakura instantly blushed. Sasuke, she saw out of the corner of her eye, had whipped his head in another direction, studiously avoiding both of them as if they were a plague, or an embarrassment.

Hinata, her arm linked with Naruto's, blushed prettily.

"It is like a dream…" She muttered softly.

Sakura grinned, then she leaned forward, as though she were plotting something. Whispering conspiratorially to Hinata (knowing the boys could hear) she said, "You have to tell me your trick. I need to get a ring on this boy's finger as soon as I can." Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's hand, though he tried to pull away, a scowl on his face.

Hinata just laughed in her reserved manner, as Naruto grinned, "You're never going to get away now! Ha! The bastard has been brought down."

Sasuke gave a death glare to Naruto, but his features softened when he felt a small hand taking his. Kissing his cheek, Sakura whispered, "He's right you know. You're never going to get away."

Sasuke just looked away, "Hn." But there was a slight smile on his lips.

_**Fin**_

**Edited 10/26/06**

**A/N: **Okay, first of all, this is my first Naruto fic, _and _my first lemon. I would really like feedback on how I did. Another thing, forgive me about its length. I really wanted this to be a one-shot, maybe about ten pages, but I had a lot more material than anticipated. I still have some left over, but that will have to wait for another time.

If people ask, I might, _might, _do a part two. But there is also a good chance I won't.

That being said, congratulations on making it this far, you truly have some stamina, especially with my lacking writing. You are a true reader, and I absolutely love you for it.

Until next time,

emeraldoni…


End file.
